


i don't want to dance with you

by kuddlbug



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, High School, I hope, Inspired by Music, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Lowercase, M/M, Prom, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, one of them got stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuddlbug/pseuds/kuddlbug
Summary: in which kang taehyun's date for prom chooses to not show up at the very last minute.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	i don't want to dance with you

taehyun looked in the mirror and fixed his appearance for the nth time that evening. he couldn’t help it; it was prom night and he _had_ to look perfect for everyone, especially his date. she was one of the popular girls, and his friends praised and called him lucky to be able to take her to prom. those praises gave him a huge ego boost, but it also made him worry about everything, down to the smallest details.

when it was finally time for him to leave, he said goodbye to his brother and walked to school, with his tuxedo jacket in one hand—he planned to put it on once he got to school.

upon his arrival at school, he was immediately greeted by his friends who were all waiting outside for their dates, looking fantastic in their own tuxes. some even joked that this was the best they had looked that year. they all chatted, while waiting for their dates

one by one, his friends’ dates started showing up in their beautiful dresses, and one by one they all left to go to the auditorium, leaving taehyun alone at the school’s lobby, waiting for his date. though he felt awkward standing there alone, he was happy anyway. he couldn’t wait to see how lovely she would look in her dress.

after more than twenty minutes of waiting, taehyun got a bit tired of standing up, so he decided to go to the auditorium. who knew, maybe she was already in there. the thought of her waiting for him made him put on his jacket immediately and rush to the auditorium. when he got there, he was once again greeted by his friends—with their dates this time. they all chatted for a while and complimented each other on their outfits. 

taehyun would occasionally look around for his date, but there were no signs of her. he figured she was just late. though even until the main event had started, his date was still nowhere to be seen. his friends asked him if he wanted to come along and wait for her with them, but he refused and urged them to go.

“you’re free to join us whenever you want.” one of them said before walking with his date near the stage.

taehyun smiled and waved at them before taking a seat near the buffet table to wait—again.

he sat and waited. hours upon hours went by, and still no signs of the girl. every new dress that flowed by, taehyun would look up at in hopes of seeing his date in it, but to his disappointment, none of the glittery and expensive-looking dresses belonged to her. as pathetic as he looked, he stayed there and waited for her. at some point two of his friends offered to take him dancing as a group, but he refused their offer, saying how he wanted to wait instead.

“she’s probably just late.” he’d said.

taehyun fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket and avoided eye contact with anyone who happened to pass by him. the fact that he may have gotten stood up by his date was humiliating enough as it is; he didn’t need their pitying stares to make him feel worse.

“we’re one song away from the last dance!” announced the dj.

the announcement made taehyun’s heart sink; he couldn’t believe that he had been waiting for over two hours, yet she never showed up. his eyes felt prickly as tears began forming. he was close to giving up and standing up to leave, when someone walked up to him and offered their hand.

“do you want to dance?” they asked.

taehyun looked up to see who it was and immediately rolled his eyes, sighing when he saw them. it was the quiet boy from his math class. they’ve never once talked to each other and taehyun never really liked him anyway, so this scene was one of the last things taehyun had expected would happen on prom night.

“not with _you_.” he answered sharply.

the boy retracted his arm, but—much to taehyun’s irritation—didn’t leave. taehyun clicked his tongue.

“can you please leave me alone?” he asked.

“we’re almost at the last song,” the boy said, ignoring what taehyun had just said. “are you sure you don’t want to dance?”

“look, um…” taehyun paused, not knowing the boy’s name.

“beomgyu.” the boy finished for him.

“right, whatever, i’m not interested in you, so it’s better for the both of us if you’d just leave me alone.” taehyun continued.

beomgyu chuckled at him.

“who said i was interested in you?”

that made taehyun blush out of embarrassment. the longer taehyun looked at him the more annoyed and embarrassed he got, so he looked away. as the last note of the song faded away, everyone cheered, catching both boys’ attention. the dj tapped on the mic and moved closer.

“alright, this is the last song,” the dj said, “so grab your partner and get on the dance floor!” 

as the first note of the last song played and the singers’ voices echoed around the room, everyone raced to the dance floor with their partners, leaving beomgyu, taehyun, and some other people on the side by themselves.

“it’s the last song.” beomgyu said.

taehyun looked up at beomgyu and then at the couples in front of them. he absolutely hated the sight, but he loved the song and would give anything to dance to it with someone at prom night. this was his chance, but the only problem was his partner. he didn’t want to dance with beomgyu even if his life depended on it.

the song was getting closer to its chorus and taehyun was itching to get up and dance, but at the same time he was glued to the chair. without a partner he was only going to make a spectacle of himself.

“come on.” beomgyu said, offering his hand again.

“oh, leave me alone would you?” taehyun said, shooting him a look.

beomgyu didn’t break eye contact and gave him back a look that made him feel some type of way.

“i know you want to dance.” beomgyu said again.

taehyun tapped his foot and fiddled with his sleeve again. the song was already on its second verse; this was his last chance. without thinking twice, he sighed and swallowed his pride. reluctantly, he took beomgyu’s hand and stood up. beomgyu smiled at him before taking them both to the dance floor. he waited until the song reached its pre chorus before taking taehyun’s arms and putting them around his neck. he then pulled taehyun closer. every move felt almost unbearable for the other boy because he could feel everyone staring at them.

“people are staring…” he said to the ground.

he wanted to run away; his night was already ruined and he wasn’t going to let it end with extra humiliation. he tried pushing away, but beomgyu held him in place.

“don’t think about them.” he said.

“how am i supposed to do that when they’re all looking at us?” taehyun asked, looking up briefly before avoiding beomgyu’s eyes again.

the chorus was getting closer and they were just standing there in that awkward position while everyone danced. beomgyu put a finger under taehyun’s chin and made him look up.

“hey, look at me,” he said, softly. “only pay attention to me.”

“it’s just you and me here, no one else.” 

without saying anything else, he started swaying around, moving taehyun with him. though his moves were stiff at first, taehyun soon got used to it. he couldn’t help but smile to himself; his dream had come true and as crazy as it was, it was all thanks to the one person he had least expected to be dancing with. he looked up and their eyes met, and for a moment, it felt like that—like it was just him and beomgyu there, no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by love me like you by little mix (the mv, not the lyrics)  
> and YES the song mentioned in the story is love me like you.  
> i hope you all liked it!<3


End file.
